Disney Magical World 2
Disney Magical World 2 (Disney Magic Castle: My Happy Life 2) is a Nintendo 3DS game released in Japan on November 5, 2015, and will be released in the United States on October 14, 2016. It is the sequel to the Nintendo 3DS game Disney Magical World. Synopsis "Disney Magical World 2, the follow up to the popular franchise, lets players enjoy a variety of new adventures in six Disney-themed worlds, such as exploring the world of Disney Frozen, dancing with Disney princesses or soaring through special Magical Dream events. Players will encounter and interact with well-known characters like Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Goofy, Elsa, Anna, Olaf, Ariel, Donald Duck and Daisy Duck." Gameplay Disney Magical World 2 is a life simulation game following the player throughout Disney-themed worlds. It retains some features from its predecessor including building furniture, clothing, and using ingredients. There are new features such as riding a boat and Disney characters who never appeared in the first game will be featured in the game as well. Artbox / Title Disney-magical-world-2-boxart-eu.jpg DMC2_-_Artbox.jpg Disney_Magical_World_2_English_Title.jpg Disney_Magical_World_2.png Disney-magical-world-2_01.jpg Gallery Disney-Magical-World-2 2015 07-06-15 006.jpg Disney-Magical-World-2 2015 07-06-15 003.jpg Disney-Magical-World-2 2015 07-06-15 002.jpg DMW2 - Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs' World.jpg|Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs' World DMW2 - Alice in Wonderland's World.jpg|Alice in Wonderland's World DMW2 - Winnie the Pooh's World.jpg|Winnie the Pooh's World Disney-Magical-World-2 2015 07-06-15 004.jpg|The Little Mermaid's World Disney-Magical-World-2 2015 07-06-15 005.jpg|Lilo & Stitch's World Disney-Magical-World-2 2015 07-06-15 001.jpg|Frozen's World Disney Magical World Christmas outfits.jpg DMW Lilo and Stitch Jumba's lab.jpg DMW Arendelle.jpg DMW Tangled lanterns .jpg DMW Aladdin.jpg Renders Mickey-Mouse-DMW2.jpg|Mickey Mouse Minnie-Mouse-DMW2.jpg|Minnie Mouse Donald-Duck-DMW2.jpg|Donald Duck Daisy-Duck-DMW2.jpg|Daisy Duck Goofy-DMW2.jpg|Goofy Pluto-DMW2.jpg|Pluto Chip-and-Dale-DMW2.jpg|Chip and Dale Clarice-DMW2.jpg|Clarice Huey-Dewey-and-Louie-DMW2.jpg|Huey, Dewey and Louie Scrooge-McDuck-DMW2.jpg|Scrooge McDuck Roo-DMW2.jpg|Roo Kanga-DMW2.jpg|Kanga Ariel-DMW2.jpg|Ariel Flounder-DMW2.jpg|Flounder Sebastian-DMW2.jpg|Sebastian Rapunzel-DMW2.jpg|Rapunzel Flynn-Rider-DMW2.jpg|Flynn Rider Anna-DWM2.jpg|Anna Elsa-DMW2.jpg|Elsa Olaf-DMW2.jpg|Olaf Wreck-It-Ralph-DMW2.jpg|Wreck-It Ralph Vanellope-Von-Schweetz-DMW2.jpg|Vanellope von Schweetz Screenshots DMW2 - Mickey Mouse.jpg|Mickey Mouse DMW2 - Minnie Mouse.jpg|Minnie Mouse DMW2 - Donald Duck.jpg|Donald Duck DMW2 - Daisy Duck.jpg|Daisy Duck DMW2 - Goofy.jpg|Goofy DMW2 - Pluto.jpg|Pluto DMW2 - Chip.jpg|Chip DMW2 - Dale.jpg|Dale DMW2 - Clarice.jpg|Clarice DMW2 - Huey Duck.jpg|Huey DMW2 - Dewey Duck.jpg|Dewey DMW2 - Louie Duck.jpg|Louie DMW2 - Scrooge McDuck.jpg|Scrooge McDuck DMW2 - Master Yen Sid.jpg|Yen Sid DMW2 - Alice.jpg|Alice DMW2 - Winnie the Pooh.jpg|Winnie the Pooh DMW2 - Stitch.jpg|Stitch DMW2 - Anna.jpg|Anna DMW2 - Olaf.jpg|Olaf Disney Characters Returning Mickey Mouse and Friends *'Returning' **Mickey Mouse **Minnie Mouse **Donald Duck **Daisy Duck **Goofy **Pluto **Chip and Dale **Scrooge McDuck **Huey, Dewey and Louie **Pete *'New' **Clarice Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs *'Returning' **Snow White **Doc **Grumpy **Happy **Sleepy **Bashful **Sneezy **Dopey *'New' **The Prince Pinocchio *Pinocchio *Gepetto Fantasia *Yen Sid Cinderella *Cinderella *Prince Charming *Fairy Godmother Alice in Wonderland *'Returning' **Alice **White Rabbit **Doorknob **Mad Hatter **March Hare **Cheshire Cat **The Black Clover Card **The Red Heart Card *'New' **Queen of Hearts **King of Hearts Peter Pan *Peter Pan *Tinker Bell *Captain Hook *Mr. Smee Sleeping Beauty *Aurora *Prince Phillip The Aristocats *Marie Winnie the Pooh *'Returning' **Winnie the Pooh **Piglet **Tigger **Rabbit **Eeyore **Owl *'New' **Kanga **Roo Beauty and the Beast *Belle *Beast *Lumiere *Cogsworth *Mrs. Potts *Chip Potts Aladdin *Aladdin *Jasmine *Genie *Abu *Magic Carpet The Nightmare Before Christmas *'Returning' **Jack Skellington **Zero *'New' **Sally Finklestein Hercules *Hercules *Philoctetes Lilo & Stitch *'Returning' **Lilo Pelekai **Stitch *'New' **Jumba Jookiba **Pleakley Pirates of the Caribbean *Jack Sparrow New Three Little Pigs *Fifer Pig *Fiddler Pig *Practical Pig The Three Caballeros *Jose Carioca *Panchito Pistoles The Little Mermaid *Ariel *Flounder *Sebastian *King Triton Tangled *Rapunzel *Flynn Rider Wreck-It Ralph *Wreck-It Ralph *Vanellope von Schweetz Frozen *Elsa *Anna *Olaf *Grand Pabbie *Marshmallow Disney Worlds Returning *Castleton *Cinderella *Alice in Wonderland *Winnie the Pooh *Aladdin *Pirates of the Caribbean New *Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs *The Little Mermaid *Lilo & Stitch *Frozen Voice Cast Videos Disney Magical World 2 - Teaser Trailer ディズニー マジックキャッスル 2 Disney Magical World 2 - Trailer ディズニー マジックキャッスル マイ・ハッピー・ライフ2 Category:Nintendo 3DS games Category:Mickey Mouse Category:Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Category:Fantasia Category:Cinderella Category:Alice in Wonderland Category:Peter Pan Category:The Aristocats Category:Winnie the Pooh Category:The Little Mermaid Category:Beauty and the Beast Category:Aladdin Category:The Nightmare Before Christmas Category:Lilo & Stitch Category:Tangled Category:Mickey Mouse video games Category:Frozen Category:Wreck-It Ralph Category:Pirates of the Caribbean Category:2015 video games Category:The Three Caballeros Category:Pinocchio Category:Sleeping Beauty Category:Hercules Category:Silly Symphonies Category:Video games